


Dear Chipmunk

by Lrabbithole



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Humor, adena teasing kat, domestic kadena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12164283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lrabbithole/pseuds/Lrabbithole
Summary: Kat doesn’t want Adena to find out about her childhood pet name.





	Dear Chipmunk

When Kat finally got home she was dead tired after running around all day setting up another one of Scarlet’s readers event. There was more people working at the Social Media department, it helped, but they also had a lot more responsibilities and pressure. At the end of the day, she couldn’t wait to be inside her apartment, take off her shoes and sit on the couch with a glass of wine.

Thankfully, her girlfriend had similar plans if the nice smell inundating the air was anything to go by. It was not unusual for Kat to find Adena already at her apartment when she got back from work. They weren’t living together, Kat was definitely not ready for that yet. But they spent enough time apart that the idea of not sharing a bed while being in the same city was out of the question.

What they did was alternate between their apartments, spending some nights at Kat’s and some at Adena’s, and a couple apart… Kat needed her Jane and Sutton time and Adena sometimes wanted to be alone to focus on a new project. Kat was glad this one wasn’t one of those days, because she really wanted to spend the night cuddling her beautiful girlfriend.

“That smells amazing, babe.” Kat almost hummed while closing the door, her mouth already watering at the thought of food.  

“I hope you like it, it’s my mom’s recipe.”

“I’m sure I will,” Kat answered while kissing Adena.

Kat loved Adena’s cooking and couldn’t resist trying to steal a little bit of whatever delicious meal her girlfriend was cooking. She was sure the kiss would be a good enough distraction to commit her crime; so she jumped when a spatula smacked her hands lightly.  
  
“Hey!” If stealing didn’t work maybe pouting would. No way Adena would be able to resist her only child patented pout.

“Don’t look at me like that Kat. Is not ready yet.”

“Please. Just a small bite.” Kat keep pouting and looking at Adena, but she seemed to be immune to her pouting powers.

Adena moved towards Kat, pecking her lightly on the lips.

“Go change, sweetheart.”

Kat sighed admitting defeat and moved towards the bedroom. Her phone forgotten on the kitchen counter. She was already out of her shoes and pants when the phone started ringing.

Kat heard Adena’s steps on the wooden floor coming closer and smiled, knowing her girlfriend was on the way to the room, bringing Kat’s phone with her in case it was something important.

“Kat, your phone is ringing. Do you need to pick up?”

“Thanks, babe. Can you just answer and put it on speaker phone,” she said without thinking.

She was already halfway through her shirt, one arm already free, the shirt almost over her head when she remembered her dad had messaged her a few minutes before she got home asking if she had time for a call. Panic froze her for some valuable seconds. _“Shit. No, not again,”_ she thought.

When she was a kid her checks were huge and when her dad got home he would pick her up, spin her around and say “hi my little chipmunk.” Kat would giggle and hug him back. She loved that nickname...when she was a kid. Ok, she actually didn’t mind it as an adult either. It wa kind of cute, and she knew it made her dad happy to call her that. But she just didn’t need everyone to know about it. It was bad enough that Jane and Sutton did.

Their teasing had died down a lot, but they still sometimes sent her Alvin and the Chipmunk pictures or got her a bag of chestnuts as a gift for her birthday. Adena wouldn’t do that, but Kat was really hoping for some sexy times later and knowing the girl you are about to bang is called chipmunk by her dad, is probably not a turn on. So Kat really, really needs to get to her phone before Adena picks up.

When she finally reacts, the first thing she does is spin around, shirt still wrapped around her head. The white fabric covers her eyes but she can see enough to try to lunge for Adena’s hand, the one holding the phone and about to hit answer.

As she charges towards the phone the last thing on her mind are the pants she just took off and that are lying at her feet. Big mistake. Soon she finds her legs tangled on them, the force she was moving with sending her tumbling to the floor. She feels like everything happens in slow motion. She sees Adena’s hand move towards the phone screen at the same time she starts falling but somehow she manages to push the phone out of the other woman’s hand and send it flying.

When Kat finally hits the floor her poor girlfriend is just staring at her with a worried face but to shocked to do anything as the voice of her dad can be heard loud and clear. “Hi Chipmunk!”

To Adena’s benefit, she didn’t comment in any way or form about the pet name. She picked the phone up while Kat stayed on the floor, then walked towards her and finally got the shirt out of Kat’s face. She held the phone in front of Kat so she could answer her dad, and when Kat finally recovered enough to at least sit and take the phone she just mouthed “are you OK?” After Kat almost imperceptible nod, Adena kissed her on the head and went back to the kitchen.

When Kat went back to the living room dinner was ready and served. For the next two hours they kissed, talked, ate, cuddled, everything was just as usual. Kat was on edge, Adena not mentioning anything was extremely suspicious. Adena was sweet, patient, understanding, she was a lot of amazing things and Kat loved each one of them. But Adena was also a little shit at times, and she never let an opportunity to tease her slide by. There was no way she wasn’t going to comment on this.

It was late when it happened. They were already in bed, Kat had been placing kisses all over Adena’s neck and shoulders, her hand slowly making it’s way from Adena’s waist to her breasts. Soon, Kat was on top of Adena, straddling her, hands roaming, mouths meeting over and over again. Kat’s pupils dilated when she saw Adena looking at her, with those sexy eyes of her, sitting up slightly so she could have better access to her neck. A loud moan left Kat’s lips when Adena’s tongue traced her earlobe, anticipation building inside of her. Adena’s breath on her ear sent shivers up and down her body, Kat loved dirty talk and Adena knew it. The whispered words she heard next weren’t what she was expecting.

“Umm...I love having you on top of me, chipmunk.”

“Agghhh” was the only think Kat was able to say before collapsing on her side of the bed with Adena’s loud laugh resonating in her ears even after covering her head with a pillow.

They didn’t have sex that night. Adena thought it was worth it.


End file.
